


could you ever love someone like me?

by riftclosing



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riftclosing/pseuds/riftclosing
Summary: Hecate had half a mind to refuse. Already, she was too surrounded by humans who were still trying to tell her what to do. But there was… something in her gaze. The girl’s brows were pinched with nerves, and she flexed her fingers. She was fully expecting rejection despite her determination.





	could you ever love someone like me?

**Author's Note:**

> imagine knowing how to write summaries. that couldn't be me  
accidentally started shipping my ocs which means i have to create my own content -_-
> 
> hecate: https://66.media.tumblr.com/8449e651845274f5ea7e422266d38f59/tumblr_oi1i1wUYhs1tbpvb4o4_1280.png  
c.r.: https://66.media.tumblr.com/97ae00a59f6ffedc459cf3694cbc87aa/tumblr_prvsuhtUxd1tbpvb4o1_1280.png

It had been an accident, like most things she did. Hecate had a knack for stumbling into situations that rarely ended favorably for her. She wasn’t even supposed to be the one that went to the conclave. Had her sister not fallen ill, she would have stayed, learning and studying as a good first should.

But now she was a herald for some god she didn’t believe in, commanding a bunch of shems who only tolerated it because something distinctly human was said to be guiding her hand. Dealing with human problems. Nevermind that her clan had to deal with life without a first, or that some human lords were starting to harass them. No, they needed to throw her at rifts and act as a figurehead until they figured out just what caused the explosion.

The only decent consequence was that she was meeting people. Clan Lavellan had so little interaction with outsiders, one of the few things she disliked about home. This way, she was directly learning about different world experiences. Even the dismissive hahren was a nice change of pace... when she could stomach speaking to him, anyways.

And after she helped the Redcliffe mages, there were two new additions. The enigmatic mage who’d helped her through their terrible future, and one she had not expected.

Captain Rulica Trevelyan, or C.R. for short, was the youngest of her family, captain of Trevelyan's honor guard, and a skilled warrior. Most importantly, she wanted to help. Someone close to her had died in the explosion, she said. She offered the support and backing of her family along with her own allegiance and aid. If she was not wanted, the coin would still come.

Hecate had half a mind to refuse. Already, she was too surrounded by humans who were still trying to tell her what to do. But there was… something in her gaze. The girl’s brows were pinched with nerves, and she flexed her fingers. She was fully expecting rejection despite her determination.

Hecate said yes.

The pair got on quickly. They were the closest in age and Hecate would find herself seeking her out when the older party members grated on her. Despite her upbringing, Trevelyan would listen carefully and only add commentary when prompted. Her advice was blunt and helpful. Oftentimes, she would sit on Hecate’s bed while she paced the room, ranting about Cullen’s complaints or Cassandra’s displeasure.

When Haven fell, and Hecate’s lungs were filled with snow and ash, the only face she could picture was Trevelyan’s face when Varric had pulled her towards the escape routes. The tears in her eyes. The way she had to be forced to move. Hecate wondered if her last thoughts would be about her. She wouldn’t mind if that was the case, but instead, they served to keep her moving.

Trevelyan was sitting next to her when she came to, gripping her hands with tear stains on her cheeks. The look of relief when she saw Hecate awake almost stopped her heart. When Trevelyan tried to stand for help, Hecate instead tightened her hold on her. The younger woman tilted her head and called for help from her seat, eyes searching Hecate’s face for… something.

Trevelyan fashioned herself as something of a protector. Hecate’s ascension to Inquisitor aside, Trevelyan was always close at hand. She waited for her after meetings and war councils, brought food when Hecate had been skipping her meals. Trevelyan had gone so far as to demand rest days after the debacle in the Fade. Her Inquisitor was allowed to rest, she’d said, her loud voice not well masked by the thick door to Hecate’s chambers. She’d done more than enough in the past few weeks. No reports would be delivered as long as she stood in front of that door.

Her Inquisitor.

Trevelyan and Athena would have been good friends. Hecate told her as much. Her twin was the type of broody that would have well-matched Trevelyan’s gloomy pessimism. She promised Athena that she could visit when the Breach had been sealed. Trevelyan grinned and promised to stay safe so they could meet.

Two days later, Trevelyan was standing over the body of one of her cousins, a templar corrupted with the red lyrium. She wiped his blood from her axe, body wound tight as a cord. Vivienne and Cole, insure what to do, simply looked to their inquisitor. One touch from Hecate was all it took for Trevelyan to crumple, screaming in frustration and raw anger. Hecate held her as her body wracked with sobs, giving her soft kisses on her head.

They didn’t talk for a week, not until Trevelyan came up to her room late one day requesting to speak. The pair caught up, Trevelyan finally opening up a bit about her family. In turn, Hecate opened up about her own. Her little family of four, two sisters and two brothers. How hard it was to be away. How she wasn’t sure she’d be able to adjust going back once this was all over. How glad she was to have a friend

They naturally moved onto lighter topics. Sera had poured something into Dorian’s hair gel that had given it a reddish tint. Bull had been caught carefully undoing the progress of his formal wear every night in hopes that he wouldn’t have to wear the stuffy shirt. Hecate was glad for the return to normalcy.

C.R. showed up in Hecate’s room even more after that, leaning over her desk with a hand on her shoulder to read a report. Playing with her hair while she read a book. Stroking her arms when she felt stressed. C.R.’s continued presence was filling Hecate with a sort of nervous energy that told her to act, somehow, even if she wasn’t sure how. That voice was screaming at her when C.R. had come to see her late one night, dressed in pajamas and looking tired. She ignored it when C.R. had put her hand on Hecate’s thighs but found it difficult to ignore her hand cupping her cheek to force them to face each other.

“Could you ever love someone like me?” C.R. had whispered, breath brushing against her face. Hecate locked their lips together in response. They thought of little else for the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> real gay moments


End file.
